dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birth of PLATINUM AKIRA
Summary Spark goes inside Little Blue's garage to use all of his failed experiments after finding out about his robot the TITAN to make his own robot of mass destruction. Characters * Spark * Little Blue * Soldiers * Computer Transcript (Spark was heading to Little Blue's home and knocks on his door) Spark: Hello? LB? Are you home? Little Blue: Come in. Spark: (comes inside) Why do you always- Never mind what I'm about to say. I was gonna tell you something. Little Blue: Yeah? Spark: What was that robot you have been piloting? Little Blue: You mean the TITAN? Spark: Yeah, that. When did you build that monster anyway? Little Blue: Tactical assaults, defense, and scaring kids away on Halloween. Spark: I mean WHEN did you built it? Little Blue: 2 years ago, why? Spark: I felt like it has been made for a century. And it keep me thinking of all the mechs from Japan. Little Blue: And you came here to tell me this why? Spark: I have drawiing and planning of building my own robot. (pulls out a heavy folder) I even got them all in a large folder. Little Blue: You do realize mine cost well over $1,000,000 right? Spark: How the HELL are you even able to afford that kind of money? Little Blue: I invent fucking guns and robots for a living. Spark: (realizes) Wait, I still remember that I'm a guitarist. Little Blue: So play for 25 years? Spark: Yep. Little Blue: Ok then. Spark: But I mean, I can builds robots too! Little Blue: Really? Spark: I mean what does your robot have your tactical assault? Little Blue: You know, machine gun, rocket launcher, flame thrower, grappling hook, jet thrusters, devastation beam, railgun, flares, thermal, night vision, scanners, SATCOM, and cupholders. Spark: THAT'S ALL!? (clears throat) That's fine with me. Little Blue: I only named an eighth of what it has to save you time. Spark: So where are all your weapons? Little Blue: In the garage, why? Spark: Just gonna use them to build the robot. (zooms to the the garage in a flash) Little Blue: You do that. (Cuts to Spark opening the door to his garage with the giant pile of weapons and other inventions) Little Blue: Careful with the parts, they're expensive! Spark: Okay, let's get started. (Shows a montage of Spark opening his large folder showing all the design to spread them out and pin them all on the wall with his thumb tacks. Spark then start with the height of the mech with his depicted to be 9 feet tall of that of the TITAN. He would then work on the feet body parts with built in defenses inside the arms, hands, and feet while having the material for the armor. Spark looks at the designs of the papers on the wall as a light bulb pops out of the top of his head and throws it off screen as it breaks and pulls out a giant golden scalp ripped from a golden dragon to use it as dna to copy off it's strength and endurance and gaining some of it's elements such as fire, lightning and ice. Spark connect some wires then cuts outside as a muffled explosion can be heard inside as Spark coughs and cuts back inside Spark rips out the paper of the mech showing it's wing for supersonic flying with a jet thruster and shows him carrying one wing of the jet. Spark then uses a hammer for the armor as sparks fly in the background, he pulls out a towel and wipes away all the sweat and drink a bottle of water. Spark adds a video of him and Shawn doing a kung fu and martial art videos as clones of ninja force from ice elements show up and charge at the Spark to attack while placing on window with the laptop having the mech to copy all of Spark's prowess on combat. The video then starts with Spark doing combo with energy balls as the clones shatter as reduces to puddles after they where defeated. Spark pulls out a chip and inserts inside the mech's hard drive and thinks of giving his mech some ocular powers. And starts to do the procedure of giving the robot thermal vision and scanning mode to see what life form or object's power have, what threat level is, and what range and altitude it is at. Spark then goes on with the high jumping range and height depending on the altitude at the robot's feet. Another paper is being machine guns, railgun, and missiles and long ranging and target seeking. He is now focused to the sun's energy and hot it's making him so how they it gives him another idea with light bulb popping on top of his head and throws it out making a crack. Spark was carrying a two technology of fusing with other monsters and taking their power but becoming one with them and another gains energy inside the mech from the suns using solar energy. Spark gives his mech another technology that gives it the ability of awareness and perception so fast that everything around the mech will slow down as the mech will move in normal speed and giving the mech vast sharp senses) Spark: (notices the weather changing as he is still working) What the-? Is it gonna be raining? (sighs) I knew I would come to this. Good thing this mech is water proof from the some giant scalps I ripped out from a golden. (Spark goes outside and lets out his palms as a small energy ball fumes out of his hand while charging with the ball expanding to it's large size. Spark then concentrates and turns energy ball solid making it into an energy orb as it shines and comes back to his garage while carrying an energy orb and sighs) Spark: This is gonna be a long long. (Spark walks inside his garage along as the screen fades to black with blowtorch, wrenching, hammering and buzz saw sounds are hard throughout the screen, the screen finally fades to Spark tired from all the work and walks toward the curtains swipe them away with the robot all ready) Spark: Turn on. (The giant robot stands up) Giant Robot: AUTHORIZATION IS REQUIRED. PLEASE CALL OUT 5-DIGIT PASSWORD OR PASSCODE. (shows a high tech screen with the 5 digits) Spark: Oh yeah, A password that I made up that is so easy is hard to guess. R. A. M. E. N. (The screen picks of the letters of the password showing "RAMEN" and confirms the password with the mech processing and accepts) Robot: ACCESS GRANTED. Spark: (puts his hands on his pockets) Good, good. Carry on. Giant Robot: Initiating scanners. (activated his scanners to see where he is and notices Spark at his side to focus on him) NAME: Spark Akira. AGE: 26. COUNTRY: Tokyo, Japan. HEIGHT: 6'3' feet. Spark: Okay, okay, okay. That's enough over right there. Now... (Shows the robot itself and stands up with the robots eyes glow blue but the screen cuts to black just after that) Spark: Rise.... PLATINUM AKIRA.... (Cuts to Little Blue about to use this robot the TITAN) Little Blue: Let's do a test run. Little Blue: (gets in) Computer, activate safety systems. Let's test the weapon systems. (LB fires a laser blast, as the TITAN falls over from it) Computer: Safety systems activated. (referring to the laser blast still going on) Um, that will probably dissipate, right? (Cuts to a giant techicolored robot walking across the city and zooms inside showing the person controlling it is Spark) Spark: Okay, PLATINUM AKIRA. Prepare the scanner and see where LB's house is located. Computer: Affirmative. (activates his scanners to searches to see where it Little Blue's home is until it found with the reticle blinking) Computer: Location found, 43 meters up ahead. Spark: Good, LB is gonna freak when he sees this. Exit scanner mode and proceed to rendezvous to his location. (Spark controls PLATINUM AKIRA to walk to Little Blue's home and slowly starts to rush toward to him) Little Blue: (gets out of the TITAN) My head... (PLATINUM AKIRA finally reached Little Blue's home when he got out of the titan) Computer: Subject found. Name: Zach Monica Whiteman Clark. Little Blue: (turns around) WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Spark: No worries Little Blue, it's just me piloting PLATINUM AKIRA. (the TITAN stands back up and looks at him) Little Blue: It's OK! It's Spark! (The TITAN lowers it's machine gun) Spark: So anyways, I just built it out of your other rejected invention. And a little more to spice things up. Little Blue: Like what? Spark: Remember how you said that you have cup holders? Well, mine has machine capable of making a bowl of ramen almost instantly. Little Blue: The cupholders thing was a joke. Spark: I knew it was, so I just built one just in case your being sarcastic and avoid starvation when I'm on a long battle with some giant space monster. But it's not like it will literally happen. Little Blue: Whatever, what else you got? Spark: I don't wanna ruin the surprise, but fine. I got built in high powered machine guns inside the mech's fingers, solar powered energy blasts, feet with jet propulsion, rocket fists, missiles concealed insides the arms, incendiary grenades at the rear side, an energy barrier, an shield of spikes formed together by the arms that also fly out as target seeking missles, SATCOM, railgun, enemy seeking rader with night, thermal, and even x-ray, scanner with location that can pin pointed and how the enemies threat level is, and EVEN plasma swords from pure energy of the blade on the sides of the waist that can digitally materialized out of the than air. Little Blue: All in one day? Damn. Spark: And there is the best part, it SOLAR powered baby! Little Blue: So's mine. Spark: You never told me about that. Little Blue: I never saw the need to. Spark: I also give PLATINUM AKIRA the ability to percieve so fast that everything slows down around and inserted all of my video of my kicking ass that he knows all my skills in combat. Little Blue: Let's see it in action Spark: Alright then. It's not like you have any simulators and I can't just use it for test runs unless there is a monster or catastrophe going on. Little Blue: I do actually. Spark: Really now? That's great! Finally a test to see what this baby can do. Little Blue: It's out in the desert. Spark: (shocked) How are hell are you even- (sighs) Never mind. (Cuts to a montage of Spark piloting PLATINUM AKIRA to runs across the country as it fades to a different countries from the Unites States and finally reaches a near desert until he sees a TITAN testing site sign) Spark: That must be it. Computer, scan for anyway targets nearby. (The computer searches for distant targets while the cross hair moves across the screen. A cardboard soldier pops up as a target as PLATINUM AKIRA fires his machine guns at the cardboard soldier) Spark: A cardboard soldier. Really? (Another one pops up ands shoots blank but Spark controls PLATINUM AKIRA to shoots another cardboard solder that is shooting blank, Spark controls PLATINUM AKIRA to shoots another cardboard solder that is shooting blank and another one pops up and it plays a message) Cardboard soldier: We're not shooting blanks anymore! (An army of them pop up and shoot real bullets and Spark sees a few with RPGs, PLATINUM AKIRA forms a giant wall of spike with it's arms as the army shoots the wall but the bullet bounce off as some fire RPGs as they explode when the wall of struck and causing smoke and dust to cover it and when it blows away the wall remains intact and fires the spikes as missiles at the army and explode when rapidly struck. Some tanks roll out as Spark uses the holographic interface to change to turn the wall back to the robotic arms and turn them into a railgun forged together with the arms and targets some tanks as multiple cross hairs appear on the screen and fires a large purple beam at will at the tanks that across through them and in an instant, the tanks explode one at a time. A fleet of helicopters and bombing jets fly in for Spark use holographic interface to turn the railgun back to normal hands and opens the armor of the arms to over 163 small fast flying rockets depending on how many helicopters and bombing jets there are and explode with the fleet struck, silence for a few seconds as a price of paper flies onto the windshield which is the "Bill for all destroyed items as Spark gets out of PLATINUM AKIRA's head and grabs to bill) Spark: I wonder how much is all this. (stares at the price for a while) $340,000,000 (crumbles the paper and throws it away to simply blast it as it reduces to falling pieces of burned paper) Yeah, no. (gets back in) Soldier: Ha! You missed me- (Spark shoots the soldier at the last minute) END